


Big Brother Will Protect You

by teacoffeehari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Chibi Iceland (Hetalia), Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nordics, Viking Nordics, alcohol mentioned but its denmark so what do u expect, baby iceland, big brother norway, den and sve be fightin, each chapter is kinda a different era, iceland is so baby, nor is like 14, norway is actually soft, so technically hes baby too, this is just so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacoffeehari/pseuds/teacoffeehari
Summary: Norway and Iceland just being bros through the ages.1st and 2nd chapter is Viking era3rd is Kalmar union4th will be modern day
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Norway burst through the door in the middle of the snowstorm, wet, shaking, freezing. Carrying something tightly in his arms

Denmark and Sweden jumped up from their chairs to assist the younger Viking boy.

"It's him, Dan! Oh God, it's him. He's so cold oh God, help me-"

"You actually found him?!"

"Yes, oh my God Dan he's a BABY, he's so tiny, he's not gonna make it, please oh my God help me," Norway sputtered, sinking to the floor with tears in his eyes, clutching the bundle in his arms tighter.

"Sve, get a fire going and heat the water!" Denmark ordered, running to shut the door behind Norway and brush all the snow and ice off him.

Norway stumbled over to the new roaring fire, shakily opening the blanket bundle to reveal a tiny child.

"Jesus Christ, Nor," breathed Denmark softly, peering at the small pale boy who was now wailing in Norway's arms.

"Please, he's so cold, help him,"

Norway brought the child closer to the fire and unwrapped the wet blankets from him, which only made the boy cry harder.

Sweden appeared next to Norway with hot water, and the three worked together to quickly clean the boy and bundle him back up in clean warm fur blankets.

Norway, still shaking, swaddled the child close to his chest, wrapping yet another fur around himself and the child, who was still crying softly.

"Shhhh, baby, I'm here," said Norway in an uncharacteristically soft tone, "It's alright, now. I've got you."

Denmark and Sweden sat down next to Norway, and again gawked at the new baby.

"He is really little, Nor..." Denmark said, but Sweden glared at him to be quiet. He took the hint.

The fire crackled, and Norway wiped the child's tears from his little cheeks.

"Calm down, little one." He pressed a kiss to the small boy's head, and stroked his stark white hair softly, "Big brother will protect you."

After a few minutes of Norway quietly murmuring to the child, he was asleep.

"Nor... is it really Iceland?"

"Yes," breathed Norway, gazing at the child and feeling him softly breathe in and out, "He's my baby brother. I can feel it."

"Baby brother, huh..." Denmark trailed off, puzzling at the notion of a new addition to their little family after so many years. "Can I help take care of him?"

Norway smiled softly at the sleeping boy.

"Yes. I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Days, weeks, and months later, Norway still carried little Iceland wherever he went.

Iceland could certainly walk on his own, but he much preferred being held by his big brother.

Norway catered to the child's every need, and some would say he was spoiling him.

Some, meaning Denmark and Sweden.

"Nor, ye gotta let 'im walk," muttered Sweden one day as Norway held the little boy on his hip as he prepared a fire singlehandedly.

"Nei. He does not want to."

Sweden just signed, glancing at the child.

Iceland was still a little shy around the intimidating Swede, so he buried his face in Norway's chest.

Late that night, Iceland began to get sleepy, and tugged at Norway's tunic sleeve to get his attention.

"What is it little one?" asked Norway softly, smoothing the child's hair back from his forehead, only for it to flop back down.

"Sleep," mumbled Iceland, leaning into his brother.

"Ahhh, alright. Let's go tell Danmark to settle down, then."

Denmark, drunk as per his usual nighttime routine, was sitting outside in the grass laughing at absolutely nothing.

"Danmörk shhhhh!" said Iceland, pressing his finger to his mouth as Norway smiled sweetly.

Denmark chuckled and complied with the child's rather cute request. "Alrigh', kid, ya got me.." he drunkenly stuttered.

As always, Norway brought Iceland over to give Denmark a little hug before bed, before being pulled into the Dane's arms himself.

"Night, Nor," he mumbled into Norway's soft hair.

"Good night, you drunken fool," Norway replied, brushing Denmark off, but still giving him a soft smile and that cute nose crinkle Denmark found so adorable.

When going to bed, Iceland liked to curl up with Norway and listen to him sing or hum, then fade off to sleep. Norway would sing of the woodland fae and the days long past, and it made Iceland very happy and very drowsy.

Just before Iceland was fully asleep, Norway stroked his soft cheek with a finger, and gave him a kiss on the head.

Iceland knew his big brother was smiling the whole time, without even opening his eyes. He could feel it in the way he softly soothed him to sleep with gentle touches and his calming songs.

Iceland went to bed each night a happy boy, because he knew Norway would always be there.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a regular thing, the sound of a vase smashing. The sounds of yelling would never trail far behind the initial shatter.

Iceland would always hide in Norway's room whenever Denmark and Sweden fought. He'd curl up under the covers or in the closet and pray the two didn't come any farther into the house. He knew they'd never hurt him on purpose, but still.

Denmark and Sweden scared him a little, they'd been fighting an awful lot more as of late. Whenever Denmark started talking too loud or Sweden put something down too heavily, the small boy instinctively headed for Norway's room.

Wherever Ice would go, Norway would follow, although it was usually the other way around. Norway would always make Iceland feel safer when the others fought.

As expected, Norway rushed quickly into the room behind his little brother and barricaded the door with a table.

Iceland hugged his knees to his chest.

"Why do they fight..."

"I don't know, little one," sighed Norway, walking over to wrap his little brother in a blanket and hold him close.

Although Ice had grown quite a bit over the years, and was almost up to Norway's hips, he still liked to be held tightly like always. It was safer.

"Brother?" Iceland whispered, clutching at the front of Norway's dress with shaking hands.

Norway hummed in response, pulling the child closer and stroking his hair to calm him.

"Dan wouldn't hurt us, right?"

"That's right, little one. He loves us very much."

Iceland closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of shouting and fighting in the hall outside.

After some time, it became quiet. Not the tranquil kind of quiet but the silence after a storm. When you knew things would be broken.

Norway just held Iceland close until the knock on the door came.

Iceland hid under the blankets as Norway went to the door.

"Idiot. You're such an idiot," Norway said through the door to someone. Presumably Denmark, since 'idiot' was kind of Norway's nickname for his (not so secret) lover.

"Hah, sorry Nor..." Denmark's voice answered, hoarse from yelling.

Norway moved the table aside and let the man in.

"Iceland, you can come out now."

The boy hesitated. What if Danmark was still angry? What if he did want to hurt the brothers?

"Iceland? It's okay now, little love," Norway soothed, rubbing Iceland's back from the other side of the blankets.

"Ice, buddy, 's alright. 'M not gonna hurt ya," Denmark's voice was low and soft as he too walked over to coax the child out of his protective blankets.

"Dan, just sit there with him for a minute," said Norway quietly, "I'll be right back."

As Norway's footsteps padded away, Iceland's heartbeat sped up.

Where had Nor gone? He would come back, right? What would Danmark do? 

"Ísland. Little brother. Let me see your face, yeah?"

Iceland slowly crawled to the edge of the covers to peek out at Denmark.

"There ya are, it's okay buddy. You can come out. Not gonna hurt ya."

Iceland stared. He expected Denmark to be beat up and bloody but... not this bad. This was awful.

He pulled the blankets back over his head as tears filled his little eyes, not from fear of getting hurt, but for fear of the safety of his brother figure.

Denmark must have heard Iceland's little sniffles, because he gently tugged the blankets over the small boy's head, and tilted his chin up to brush his tears away.

"Not gonna hurt ya, I promise, hm?"

"Dan, ya got beat..." Iceland's voice trailed off.

Denmark chuckled. "'s not so bad now. 'm kinda used to it. I'll be okay, bud."

"Dane, let me clean you up." said Norway, marching back into the room with water, rags, and bandages.

"Hey Ice look, Nor's gonna be my doctor."

"That's right you reckless fool, now sit still or this will hurt more."

Iceland smiled. He knew Nor and Dan loved each other. And they both loved him. And he certainly loved them to the moon and back too.


End file.
